


Questioning Beliefs

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Solas has a moment of doubt





	Questioning Beliefs

Solas walked a bit behind them, partly from habit, partly to observe. Sera — so divorced from her true nature, yet content to be — made a juvenile joke and laughed madly.

The Vint —Dorian; his talent and lack of prejudice had earned him that much — made a much subtler quip back and also got a laugh.

The Inquisitor — Kai — peered into the ruin. “Here it is.”

Kai had impressed him, with his wit, talent, courage, and his surprising decency and common sense.  The others, too. It was…unexpected. Perhaps this was wrong?

“Activate it,” he said. “It will strengthen the Veil.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is assuming the true function of Solas's "elven artifacts" is not as benign as he claims.


End file.
